Fiery Princess
by ServantOfTheEmpress
Summary: A princess of Britannia, a strategist unlike any other and an immortal prisoner make their move against Britannia. Together these three individuals will form an army that shakes the world. No longer is this a battle for personal vendettas, this is a battle for world domination. Only those who sacrifice everything will in turn gain everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Kallen Ko Britannia, the only princess of the Britannian Empire with the blood of an eleven running through her veins. Many believed that it was this blood which gave her such a powerful personality earning her the title 'The Fiery Princess'. However after the tragic death of both her older brother and her mother she found herself stranded in the strange seas that were the Royal Court. With few allies and even fewer friends she found as time progressed that she could stand the company her equals less and less. The exception to this was her dear friend Milly Ashford who shared a similar view regarding royalty and nobles alike. The two swiftly became close friends and would often cause much chaos within the palace. Yet this too came to an end when Milly was forced to flee to Area 11 with her grandfather after the terrorist attack that killed both her parents. So it was that Kallen found herself alone again having lost both her family and her friend. This loneliness would later cause her to join the military and become one of the greatest Knightmare pilots the Empire had ever seen._

Kallen finished watching the documentary regarding her life so far and could not help but feel uncomfortable. It felt weird to her to watch a documentary about herself when most documentaries she had watched revolved around those long dead. Still she could hardly complain the boost to her reputation it would give. Only the elite of the royal court had documentaries made about themselves by the BBC. Of course both Schneizel and Cornelia had several documentaries centred around their lives. Yet this was certainly a good start as the hardest part was to get a documentary in the first place. Once you had one it became far easier to get another and another. This in turn would allow her to gain more allies and the more allies she had the easier it would be for her to rule once she took the throne. She often wondered how she would take the throne as though a part of her simply wished to destroy all of Britannia in a bloody rebellion she knew that she didn't have the power. On the other hand she could support one of her brothers or sisters before killing them herself and taking the throne from them. However she could simply continue to aim to become father's favourite yet the thought sickened her. They all had benefits yet she was in no rush to make a choice just yet.

Kallen hearing the opening of the door behind her turned to find the entrance of her knight, Jeremiah Gottwald. Said knight had proven exceptionally loyal to her after the death of her family however the knight was far too formal for her to be able to call him her friend. However what he lacked in friendship material he easily made up for it in his martial prowess. The man was easily Round material yet instead he had sworn himself to her and followed her on the battlefield no matter how daunting the task. She knew that he wouldn't disappoint in her newest mission.

Kallen had been surprised when the defeat of the Russians seemed so close that she had been ordered by the Emperor to visit Area 11. Of course one part of her had been delighted with the opportunity to meet her people yet another part of her feared what said people would think of her. After all she had done very little in ending their suffering yet what could she do? She was limited in what she could do less she seem too sympathetic and as a result seem weak which would certainly impact her standing in the royal court. She was simply thankful that Clovis valued her as a sibling and had listened to her idea of introducing the Honourary Britannian System.

Shaking such thoughts away she returned her attention to the file she had been given. Apparently though Area 11 had once been fairly easy to handle with the odd terrorist faction here and there as well as the JLF it had now became highly unruly. A new figure had emerged in the shadows of Area 11 and said figure was causing as much trouble as it could stir. She couldn't help but sympathise with the elevens as she too held little love for Britannia and though she was certain her elder brother was planning a move for the throne she had yet to make such plans. She simply couldn't afford to make a move when everyone was studying her every move so closely. She knew that she couldn't match her elder brother's intellect and she had yet to make any allies who would follow her if she made a move. Perhaps Area 11 would offer her said allies? After all wasn't this where Milly had ran off to? Finally her plane landed and looking out across the settlement she couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

Lelouch was having anything but a peaceful day as he fired another round of lead into the guards coming from the compound. It was not supposed to go like this he cursed under his breath. Everything until now he had orchestrated in the dark but after seeing such a golden opportunity he could not let his pawns ruin it. He had grown close to this particular resistant cell as it had been the first he made and few others could show the same dedication. It was for that reason that he had brought said cell with him as he could trust no other to follow his orders so precisely. However it seemed fate was against him as his so called comrade misinterpreted quite how important this mission was.

"Dammit Tamaki! What part of don't throw that grenade did you not understand?" Lelouch continued sprinting as he heard the shouting of orders in Britannian.

"Come off it Bro! We ain't got nothing to worry 'bout. You already planned for this right?"

"Of course I did, it doesn't mean I'll refrain from reprimanding you!" Lelouch leaped into the van as the pair swiftly drove off having removed the current driver from the situation.

As the truck sped off from the underground facility the two swiftly found themselves on the main road heading through the settlement. Lelouch let loose a sigh of relief as he calculated the time it would take for the police to give chase and for the current viceroy to realise his secret project had been stolen. Within minutes they would have left the settlement and entered the ghetto whereupon they would ambush the Britannian forces who gave chase. No doubt the Britannian's would be surprised with the distinct lack of elevens within the ghetto but by then it would be far too late. The plan was going perfectly at least until an unfamiliar motorcycle appeared causing Tamaki to panic.

"You fool! The road's closed." Yet alas Lelouch's warnings fell on deaf ears as Tamaki turned abruptly and the truck found itself smashing into a nearby building. Causing those within to temporarily loose conscious.

Kallen left the plane without commotion having secured a double in the form of her maid, Sayoko. A final gift from Milly who had insisted that she have someone to look after her. It had helped that said maid was an assassin without equal and was therefore adept in acting allowing Kallen to avoid tedious meetings as well as the press. Kallen had used this to her benefit many a time and today was no different as Sayako, posing as her, was currently at her brother's party. Kallen on the other hand had taken the day to enjoy touring the settlement upon her steed. However said motorcyclist found herself as the cause to the current chaos as she watched the truck behind her crash into a nearby building.

Without any thought she began making her way, still wearing her close faced helmet, towards the wreckage. She couldn't help but feel as if she was being called by a force beyond her comprehension. Yet even as she called out to those within, all the while climbing into the truck, said truck began to speed off back towards the road. Falling into its depths she found herself looking at an odd container. Suddenly she heard bullets raining down and already she realised that she had gotten herself into far more trouble than she had hoped. However before she could consider what in Britannia's name was going on her eyes noted a figure emerging from the driver's compartment.

"Tamaki I hope you realize just how much pain I will inflict on you for damaging this plan. Next time you feel the need to protect a civilian to the extent you consider damaging the plan take my gun and put a bullet through that skull of yours."

"Aww bro no need to get your panties in a twist you got a plan right?"

"Of course I have a plan! One does not simply turn every single terrorist cell in the settlement into an organization overnight without the intelligence to deal with a situation such as this." So it would seem she had already found her target yet those amethyst eyes paralyzed her far too easily.

"I knew we could rely on you bro."

Kallen watched as the boy who could scarcely be older than her slid a mask atop of his face before opening the back door of the truck. She watched with quiet fascination as said boy took the strange weapon from the side of the vehicle and fired towards the nearing helicopters and Knightmares. With a single shot she watched as the entire platoon of Knightmares were destroyed before her very eyes. The following shot decimated the air support who had been incapable of moving as they watched incapacitated with fear as they were blown away. Kallen herself was marveled by the power and she knew at that moment that she had found the ally she needed to start her war.

Lelouch closed the door of the truck as he placed the weapon beside him and let out a sigh of relief.

"Lloyd Asplund should really improve the security of the prototypes he leaves lying around." It was then he heard the footsteps emerging from the darkness behind him. Pulling out the pistol in his jacket Lelouch found himself face to face with a masked woman. "Well this is a surprise I hardly expected to meet a fellow mask wearer in this truck."

"Well then how about you drop the gun and I take off this mask?" Lelouch's curiosity overcame his better judgment and began to lower his pistol.

"I can hardly fault your plan. Though I will have to hurry as some of us have an Empire to crush."

"Well what makes you think your the only one? Seems quite arrogant to me." As the woman revealed herself Lelouch could not help but smirk at the sight revealed before him. After all who could expect a princess of the Empire to fall right into his hands.

"Now this is a surprise. Of course you do realise I can hardly take what you said previously as face value. But I can see why you might have similar intentions as I." He could simply kill her now yet where would the fun in that be?

"Well then maybe you and I could make a deal, that is if you're not all talk."

"Certainly however may I suggest you hide your identity once again and we think of a name for you?" After all he doubted Tamaki would be able to follow his train of thought quite so easily. It was bad enough they knew his identity their was no reason they needed to learn the identity of their new ally.

"What sort of name would you suggest?"

"Well I am currently known as Zero however should you prove useful I believe it may be more beneficial for you to be the one shrouded in darkness while I act as your right hand." If she were to take over the mantle of Zero he would find manipulating his pawns all the more easier after all he found it rather challenging to convince people to trust a hidden face.

"I'm glad that we could come to an arrangement." Lelouch could not help but feel as if she said those words a bit too slowly and he could have sworn there was a teasing glint in her eyes. "So then what's in the container?"

"Who knows. Some prisoner or something." Lelouch spoke with a shrug.

"Then why did you take it?"

"The level of security."

"Ah so this is all an elaborate trap for my older brother?"

"Precisely."

"I have another question for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"What makes you so sure I'm not a spy?"

"I don't however I couldn't care less."

"But I could have just forwarded your plan to Clovis!"

"You seem to forget one thing little princess."

"And what's that?"

"I'm a genius. I've already made several plans in the past minute that would allow me to exploit you should you decide to betray me. I'm rather liking the one where you end up hung, drawn and quartered for treason." Lelouch made sure he leaned into Kallen as he spoke whispering slowly into her ear. He laughed as she visibly shivered at his touch. Evidently she wasn't the only one capable of teasing.

Whatever else the pair were going to say was interrupted as the pod behind them began to open. Lelouch shrugged as he left, he hardly had time to deal with such trivialities.

"Can I trust you to deal with this?" Kallen nodded slowly as Lelouch left as she looked at the unconscious green haired woman.

Kallen began to think about her new found compatriot and was suddenly very glad she had met him before making him an enemy. She couldn't help but feel nervous around the him it suddenly occurred to her why, she found his eyes quite so off putting. They were uncannily similar to her father's.

Lelouch was in the middle of berating Tamaki after failing to check the truck's fuel before they left yet was interrupted as the window near him shattered as a bullet flew through grazing Tamaki. From it emerged a hand which grabbed him far too roughly for his liking and he found himself looking up into the face of a masked soldier. Everyone seems to be wearing masks today he thought as he was flung into the nearby wall. As a result he found his own mask removed as the soldier stood over him.

"Is that you Lelouch?"

"Suzaku? Well fancy seeing you here." Lelouch had to admit he was surprised that fate had allowed him such a perfect opportunity to convert his friend to his cause.

"What are you doing with the poison gas?"

"Oh you know, preparing to destroy the Britannian influence within Japan."

"So you actually went through with it." Lelouch was surprised by Suzaku's lack of emotional outburst. However he was sure that in a moment or two the pair would be swinging their fists towards one another.

"Of course I did Suzaku and the question I have for you is will you join me?"

"Why on Earth would I join you!?" Lelouch had always hated Suzaku's lack of understanding towards the ways of the world. Yet no matter what argument he threw towards his friend he would always fail to convert said friend.

"Because you are the only person can limit the number of lives I end."

"I could just kill you now." Lelouch grinned towards his old friend, a manic grin that Suzaku had come to fear.

"You could, but then you would release my least humane plan and neither of us want to see such a thing." Sadly their conversation could go on no more as they were interrupted by Clovis' royal guard.

"You there, soldier kill the terrorist!" Lelouch could not help but smirk at his friend's panic ridden expression however fortunately for said friend Lelouch had a plan. Said plan was currently listening through the truck's side and deciding that this was the best time to make her entry. Leaping out of the truck with weapon in hand and mask covering her features she acted.

"In the name of the new order I command you to die." With those words she fired and before any of the soldiers could react they were on the floor dead. Suzaku had been spared however Lelouch had little desire to continue their conversation just yet and as such while Suzaku stood in a stupor of confusion Lelouch acted. All it took was a calculated shot from his pistol and Suzaku collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Who was he?" Kallen asked with an inquisitive expression towards Lelouch.

"Oh him? And old friend who will be of much use to us in the future."

"Do you have the girl?"

"Yes, although she seems to be only just gaining consciousness."

"Well that can be expected after imprisonment in such a fashion. I'm curious as to what she did that made her become of such interest to Clovis..." Lelouch paused for a moment as he mused. Kallen watched him curiously until at last he spoke, "Well we can deal with that at a later date. Tell me princess would you wish to see your new forces in action?"

"Yes, I think it would be wise for me to know what I'm are working with."

"Very well follow me."

The pair walked towards the exit of the underway with Kallen carrying the green haired prisoner while Lelouch gathered the equipment remaining in the truck before he finally found the no longer unconscious Tamaki. Fortunately all it took was several threats of telling the rest of the cell how Tamaki fell unconscious from a simple bullet wound and Tamaki promised to stay quite and ask no questions. The ragtag group finally emerged in the light and the sight they met was beautiful. Countless Britannian Sutherlands lay on the ground within an hellish inferno and littered around said Sutherlands were the corpses of their pilots.

Kallen could not help but hold back her shock at the sight. Never before could she imagine that the Japanese could destroy an entire force of the latest Sutherlands. She noted a final group of Sutherlands fighting a loosing battle against an unseen enemy. She could see how they were loosing yet she simply could not believe how skillfully the terrain was being utilised against the Sutherlands. No bullets were being fired towards the Knightmares but instead entire buildings and trucks were being dropped all around the Sutherlands who could do little more than watch as they removed from the face of the Earth by a particularly large flaming bus.

"Does my army please you?" Lelouch turned towards her evidently pleased with the results of his force.

"I am certain they will serve us well." Kallen's mask hid her smirk from sight yet she knew Lelouch could see it. She was certain that this army would form the foundation for her to take the throne.


	2. Chapter 2

Within Clovis' command chaos had ensued with none knowing how best to deal with the events before them. What had supposed to be a simple massacre had become the worst defeat Britannia had suffered in the previous one hundred years. Clovis could already imagine the trouble he would have if he was unable to turn the current events around. On the one hand he could call his younger sister, Kallen, yet in doing so he would seem weak and loose his father's favour. Such a thing would result in his chances of sitting on the throne being the same as a commoner. No, he could not seem weak he would turn these events into his favour. How he knew not yet within his veins was his father's blood, a man who had taken the throne by force, he would do the same here.

As if to answer his silent prayer the face of Lloyd Asplund appeared on the screen. His eccentric mind was beyond comprehension yet Clovis could not have cared yet for what he heard had stopped his heart. Victory, it had been given to him in the form of Lloyd's latest Knightmare prototype, the Lancelot, he only hoped that the machine would live up to its name.

"Earl Asplund, see to it that your Lancelot destroys this unforeseen resistance and I shall grant your weapon a place on every battlefield within Area 11." Clovis noted the man's eyes gleam at the prospect as his image left the screen without so much as a word of thanks. No doubt to excited about the data he would receive. Clovis could not have cared less, so long as this battle was over he would be content.

Lelouch watched from afar as the white knight danced across the battlefield without resistance. Of course he knew what it was yet the sheer sight of it awed him. He had read the designs and had once again praised Asplund's genius but to see it in the flesh was another thing altogether. He wondered whether the machine would be able to withstand a shot from the prototype he had used earlier yet he had little desire to reveal his location just yet. Lelouch turned towards Tamaki as he viewed Kallen from the side of his eyes. Her entire demeanour had changed as she gave no heed to anything but the white knight.

"Tamaki, find the others and let them know that the first stages of plan Nero have begun and that they must retreat to the safe house. Zero and I will finish the rest of this mission alone, am I understood?"

"Sure thing bro!" Tamaki nodded as he sped off ready to warn Ohgi and the others.

"Well now that the idiot is gone perhaps we should discuss how best to deal with this new turn of events?" Lelouch he watched as Kallen turned nodding slowly towards him as she waited for him to proceed. "Firstly are you aware of what that Knightmare is?"

"Yes I am, is it not the Lancelot, the first 7th generation Knightmare in existence?"

"You are correct in your assumption. However we must decide here and now what we hope to achieve. For example if we wish to destroy the Lancelot we would cripple Britannia however such a task would be a troubling one although it would be possible. However we could instead try to end Clovis' life, which although significantly easier may result in a more competent ruler. Such an action would be beneficial if you were to take the title of viceroy yet if one of your brothers or sisters were to take the title it would be troubling indeed." Kallen listened to his words for several moments and Lelouch watched as she pondered how best to act. He himself enjoyed the thought of accomplishing both yet such an endeavour would certainly be near impossible. Yet was it not the duty of the Messiah to make the impossible possible?

"Well if you say both have their own difficulties why don't we instead do nothing and retreat?"

"Allowing us to lure the Britannians into a false sense of security before we release a trap ending both Clovis' rule and the Lancelot's supremacy on the battlefield. I think I can agree to such a plan." Kallen could not help but giggle as Lelouch both finished her train of thought and enhanced it. Truly she was glad she had made the shrewd teen her ally rather than her enemy yet she would be sure to not rely on him too much less he usurp her command. After all she knew next to nothing of his motivation nor of his goals making him quite the wild card.

Bidding her farewells Kallen left as she made her way back towards the Viceroy's palace having returned the mask to Lelouch. Who was currently taking the still unconscious green haired woman to his own personal safe house. Entering the code into the abandoned warehouse Lelouch placed the woman into the makeshift prison he had made just for the occasion. Returning his mask and prototype weapon into his storage room he returned to find the green haired woman awake and staring questioningly towards him.

"Well now this is a surprise, I had expected the princess to be the one I would find yet I guess it is the terrorist who I must interact with." Lelouch gave little heed to her comments as he walked over the room and rummaged through his file cabinet.

"You have quite the history do you not miss Code R?" Lelouch concealed his chuckle as the woman's eyes narrowed visibly at his calling her that. It seemed his theory had been correct she indeed had something to do with Clovis' pet project yet he had little idea as to what the goal was. Perhaps she was a scientist? No, such a thing would have been unnecessary to Britannia who owned the greatest minds the world had to offer. There was something more here and he would certainly find it, after all he was destroying Britannia alone. How hard could it be to get information from a young girl?

"You seem to be under the illusion that you can succeed where the Britannians did not."

"Oh but you see I am not limited by Britannian thought, there are many a way I can get information from you. Some are painful others are not I'm looking forward to finding which method succeeds on you."

"Torture? Please, something so mundane will have little affect on me."

"So the Britannians tortured you? Interesting yet from one I have seen already they left no visible marks meaning that either they used especially 'clean' torture which would mean that they did not wish to show they had tortured you. The only reason for that means you have or had someone's backing and someone important. Or that they have a method of regeneration which they were testing on you." Slowly Lelouch paused as his gaze settled on the green-haired woman who could not help but shiver.

"Oh this is very interesting." Lelouch whispered to himself before realisation struck him. "Oh how foolish of me I ignored the most important fact. You are no number meaning that it is not Britannia which holds the secret but you. For if they had a method to regenerate they would have tested it on elevens." Leaning into the woman's ear as Lelouch spoke. "So then my little companion what secrets do you hold?" Breaking away from the woman he began to cackle madly.

In his madness Lelouch did not notice the woman moving slowly towards her with both fascination and wrath in her eyes. The binds around her, she finally broke as her arm shot forwards towards Lelouch. Suddenly the mad laughter ended as Lelouch's mind felt the intruder enter. It was then the nightmares came shooting towards him and he staggered back holding the wall tightly yet his mind would not regain control as the woman continued to hold onto him.

C.C watched the boy's psyche battle against her invasion as it refused to allow her to unlock the boy's secrets. She flew through the darkness that was the boy's mind ignoring the occasional meaningless memory. She had a goal, she would find what had created this being with an intelligence unlike any other yet with a madness that reminded her all too much of Mao. A great doorway appeared before her chained and barricaded, C.C knew this is where she would find her answers. Raising her hand the door split in twain for the walls of humanity were meaningless to her.

The door fell and from it chaos erupted memories shot towards her and she took in every one of the boy's secrets. She watched his childhood, she watched his parents and she watched the birth of his hate. She saw the child's anger towards the world and the malice that was born and for what had seemed like the first time in centuries, she felt pity. No longer did she see the monster that had deduced so much so quickly but instead she saw the young boy who was doing this all for his sister.

C.C was just about to release Lelouch from whatever hell he was experiencing when she saw something she had never seen before in her entire immortal life, the boy released himself. He simply found one memory and clung to it refusing to let it go, it was the memory of his sister's smile.

Opening his eyes Lelouch stared towards the woman who had inflicted such pain on him with only a touch of her hand. At first he felt anger yet this was swiftly replaced by his rational mind which began to theorise what had just come to pass. He noted the change in her eyes and could see the pity they held and at once his anger returned.

"I have no need for your pity, witch." Lelouch glared towards her daring her to say otherwise. He knew not how she had done it yet he knew that his most darkest memories were no longer his alone.

"That may be the case but you may wish for my help."

"Help?" He was unsure as to what help she would give him. Would she offer her own services? Which would undoubtedly be useful as few could claim to have a regenerative warrior or perhaps she would grant him that same regeneration which too would be useful.

"A gift if you will. You shall have a power unlike any other. What say you?"

"Very well, tomorrow I shall return and accept your gift. Until then I must leave you."

"As you wish." Hearing the woman's reply Lelouch left the safe house with his mind still aching from the memories that were forced upon him.

Lelouch left the safe house his mind troubled by memories which should have remained buried. Both he and his sister had been adopted after the death of their mother, a woman Lelouch no longer even remembered. All he did know was that it was Britannia who had done this to both his sister and his mother and that he would avenge them. However he often wondered when the idea had been planted in his mind.

With little care as to which direction he travelled Lelouch lazily returned to his home in Ashford Academy exhausted. However that did little to cease his mind from continuing to plan the Empire's destruction. The vast utopian-like buildings of the settlement seeming to him the perfect metaphor of the Britannian occupancy. A towering strength hidden behind a veil of gracefulness yet, with the right weapon, could become nothing more than a pile of rubble.

Lelouch entered the ever peaceful Ashford Academy with such malicious thoughts yet as he saw the form of his younger sister such thoughts melted away instantly. To Lelouch, there was no woman who could hold a candle to his beloved Nunally who had felt such pain yet never let that pain rule over her as she greeted the world with such an angelic smile of innocence. Though she could neither walk nor see Lelouch watched her head turn towards him and a smile appeared on her face as she watched him through the glass window of their home.

Strolling casually into the school he made his way into the classroom whereupon the teacher proceeded to give a small rant regarding his attendance. Practically ignoring the foolish old man Lelouch proceeded to sit in the back of the class and gaze longingly into the distance his thoughts captured by a certain royal redhead.

Kallen was an interesting addition to his pieces and although he had allowed her to temporarily lead the Black Knights he was the Black King, nothing would change that fact. He had a limited knowledge of the princess as it was necessary for all Britannian students to learn of their 'betters'. Still Lelouch knew that he would have to gather far more information regarding the princess if he had any hope of controlling her. After all he knew that although she was intelligent she favoured attacking the enemy directly while giving leadership to another. Yet her actions during the day seemed to suggest that there was far more to her than her competency within a Knightmare.

Finally the bell for the class ended, Lelouch left briskly in hopes of avoiding his fangirls and fortune seemed to be on his side as he managed to escape the horde. As he hid atop the roof gazing across the settlement his mind began to dwell on the events which had led him to his current circumstances. Recently he had pondered as to whether or not he would have still led his rebellion if his sister had never been crippled and blinded. However Lelouch was certain that if his sister had not been crippled an alternate chain of events would have conspired to ensure he fought Britannia.

Lelouch's musing was cut short as his phone began to ring. Stifling a curse at his silence being interrupted he answered said phone only to be surprised to hear Kallen's voice on the other side.

"I doubt you were expecting to hear me quite so soon, K-1." Lelouch chuckled at the appropriate piece reference. It seemed that watching the battle Kallen had heard his code names for his troops and had deciphered its meaning. No doubt she had used similar methods to find his number, he would have to be more careful in the future less she find Nunnally.

"You speak truly, for indeed I had no idea that you were capable of gaining this number quite so easily, Q-1" Lelouch was certain that he heard a slight chuckle as Kallen heard the name he chose for her. However he made no comment as it was necessary for her to realise that the Black King served none he merely wore the guise of a subordinate. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well firstly I must thank your little game earlier as it allowed me to chew my older brother's head right off. Although I must equally warn you that should we both end up on the battlefield but as opponents I shall fight you to my fullest. After all I can hardly allow my reputation to fall now, can I?"

"Do as you wish but instead no that should you fight me your victory will be no achievable matter as there will be many a factor you fail to see, which I will utilise to its fullest."

"I look forward to it. Now then down to business, when shall we next meet? After all we can hardly rely on fate a second time." Lelouch's dark smirk emerged once again as he thought of the most appropriate place.

"At Tokyo Tower tomorrow night at seven, be sure to dress casually as we shall we disguise our little meeting as an innocent date. From there, well who knows where the night will take us?"

"Oh I think I could agree to such a thing. Although are you certain you are planning solely to meet for work purposes. After all I'm certain Tokyo Tower used to be a famous place for dates before the invasion." It was Lelouch's turn to laugh at the princess' comment.

"Q-1 if I were to take you on a date you would certainly know about it and it would not be disguised as a meeting."

"If you say so K-1, tomorrow then? Don't be late!" With that she hung up and Lelouch's previously joyful expression turned dark. He knew that he would need to gain the trust of an old acquaintance if he wished to move forwards. After all how could he progress in this battle if he was unguarded? Suddenly the bell rang and Lelouch began to make his way back to class.

"What an amusing turn of events I never imagined I would need your help."


End file.
